Justice of the Lioness
by MinHerParaSiempre
Summary: Sometimes friendships are solidified due to unexpected circumstances and being a hero might mean just offering a shoulder and ear in support. You don't mess with two lionesses. Justice will be served. (Minerva/Hermione/Friendship) (Ron/Hermione/Relationship Ends) Warning: Mention of an abusive relationship which might be a trigger.


**Author's Notes: I do not own any aspect of the Potter-verse. Though, if I could enter it I would attempt to even if it cost me an appendage… even if just for a day.**

**Please read cautiously, this story has mention of an abusive interaction and may contain triggers, but justice will be served.**

All was well. The war with Voldemort was in the past, the castle had been rebuilt and some of the students had returned to complete their last year. Some opted to simply take their final examinations and continue on with their futures, but Professor McGonagall had been ecstatic when students such as Ginny, Luna, and surprisingly, the Golden Trio had returned. Not all that surprising, or at least in the case of Hermione. However, it seemed as if Ron and Harry had returned simply because Hermione had- she wanted to ask Hermione about that during their weekly tea, but they typically got carried away with discussions that the question was often pushed back into her mind fairly quickly.

When the school year had begun, she had attempted to revert back to the stoic Professor McGonagall, but found it impossible. She had fought alongside many of her students, had saved and been saved by them, and felt only affection for their loyalty. It didn't help that Hermione had had the gumption to call her out on it as well.

It was shortly after the Battle and the students and professors had been attempting to repair the Great Hall. Ginny was next to Hooch and trying to do away with the rubble when a sudden crack near them had sounded. Ginny had screamed as a large stone detached from the ceiling and was falling as if in slow motion straight for her, but Hooch had tackled out of the way. They had ended up a tangled mess of limbs and seemed to be in shock. Ginny however was not in shock. She couldn't take her eyes off her rescuer and Hooch seemed equally entranced by the feeling of comfort she had been overcome once the young woman was out of harm's way and safely in her arms. Hermione noticed their silent, yet intense exchange and laughed when Luna made them both jump apart as she approached to help them up.

Neville had been covered in Nagini ick from his earlier heroics and had transfigured himself a black undershirt to work in. Hermione kept catching Malfoy stealing glances at him, but Neville was completely oblivious of the blonde's longing looks. It surprised everyone when the two Malfoy's had returned to help, but Harry vouched for Narcissa's hand in their victory and they were accepted without a complaint to their relief. She wondered whether Malfoy would have some Gryffindor courage and let Neville know of his feelings.

Minerva had made her way to speak to the Golden Trio and addressed them as she would have before the war when an upset Hermione proclaimed that the time for formalities had passed the moment the Ministry had fallen and they took up arms together. She couldn't and wouldn't revert back to that and requested that they be seen as equals. Minerva could have laughed by the expressions painted on the two young men's faces. They looked like the haunting figure of the Muggle painting "The Scream".

Minerva was torn. She felt the need to either embrace Hermione for voicing her observation and making the request or as abhorrent and scandalous as the thought was, draping her over her knee for her audacity. She settled on the embrace and decided not to examine the other thought too closely as she was not sure what prompted the thought. She was vehemently against corporal punishment and had never considered it a fit way to discipline another human being, let along her protégé.

Minerva had worked through the repairs with very little sleep as the days turned into weeks. She had been determined that the school would open as scheduled, but realized that the deadline might overcome them regardless. She remembered it had been 3:00 am and heard soft footsteps round a corner near the library where she had been repairing the arches. Wand drawn she cautiously approached and walked into a shocked Hermione. The young woman had been on the verge of falling backwards when Minerva's animagus reflexes aided her. Her hand shot out and grabbed Hermione by the collar and pulled her roughly toward her resulting in both women being tightly flushed against the other. The darkness hid their deep blushing and they quickly jumped apart.

Hermione cleared her throat and asked, "Were you really still out here working, Minerva?"

Quietly Minerva responded, almost embarrassed, "Yes". Sleep had been hard to come by and if she was not going to rest, she might as well do something productive. She silently gasped in confusion when a tentative hand enclosed around hers.

"Come, I'll join you," answered the determined young woman who had in that phrase captured her complete respect and affection more than she knew.

Some days later it somewhat felt like _déjà vu, though it was only 11:00 pm. She had just finished some odd repair when she heard an odd sound coming from the area where the Room of Requirement appeared. That was odd. There typically was just that expanse of wall and the Room was soundproof. She heard a soft sound as if a kitten were trying to climb over a wall. As she approached the wall, a door appeared though she had no request for anything or need for the Room. It was almost as if the Room wanted her to enter- needed her to enter._

_What she saw immediately had her seeing red and tempted to utter a very Unforgivable Curse. Quickly she threw a number of spells across the room which threw Mr. Weasley against the wall and had him in chains and gagged. She made her way to the still figure that had been laying on the pile of blankets on the floor. She gathered Hermione in her arms and only realized she herself was crying when soft hands gently wiped the offending liquid away. Surprisingly, it was Hermione that was uttering reassurances to the shaking woman that had come to her aid not moments before. _

_Minerva had transfigured comfortable sleep wear for Hermione and asked the Room to please supply them with a partition which they spelled to be soundproof so they could converse. Mr. Weasley still lay struggling on the ground, forgotten for the moment._

_"Hermione, I take my lead from you. Would you like to talk to me or shall I fetch someone you feel more comfortable with?" gently asked Minerva._

_"I feel comfortable with you," answered the confident woman beside her. Minerva waited for the young woman to speak._

_"Ron said that we had to talk and that he had a surprise for me. I presume he meant the ill attempt at a picnic. He brought left over meatloaf from dinner and his and Harry's comforter, as you saw strewn on the ground." She let out a mirthless laugh._

_"The Room would have supplied a table, chairs, and even candles if the dolt had asked, but he doesn't ask. He thinks he knows everything." At this point. Hermione had calmed down and looked like a lioness waiting to look her prey in the eyes. However, when she turned to Minerva, that gaze softened._

_"He started off by asking if I liked the picnic he had planned, but he became angry and said that he was not convinced. I should be more enthused. He kept saying that I owed him. For returning to Hogwarts with me, for being my boyfriend when no one else would, he claimed, and that it was time I gave him something." Minerva was taken aback by the calm manner with which Hermione was speaking. She would be fuming and calling for blood. She knew because when her first husband had first hit her in a drunken rage, it was the last thing he did._

_She had fallen in a rage that took him off guard, Stupefied him, broken his wand and nose and delivered him to straight Azkaban. Her family elf, Cil, that had been with the family since the time of her grandmother had jumped up to accompany her as a witness and immediately asked her Mistress for Veritaserum to drink in front of the Administrators. That had been fifty years ago and he still remains there. Her family had backed her and put the best lawyers against the McDonald's clan that resources could supply._

_Hermione continued. "He had hit me as I reached for my wand and when he saw me move for it, he lounged to take it from me. I managed to hit him in the groin which was when you entered and spelled him away."_

_Minerva was going to request what Hermione wanted to do hoping that the young woman would want to address the issue with the authorities rather than privately, but she wouldn't push her in her decision when Hermione beat her to it._

_"I love his family, but who he is does not excuse what he has done. I want to file formal charges against him to the fullest extent of the law. We are no longer friends."_

_Minerva would offer all her support to the young woman, "I would like to help, in any way that you'll allow. This is important and you will have justice, my dear."_

_"It is late, but Shacklebolt owes me about thirty favors and he will want to help you as well once we get some coffee in him," added a slightly smiling Minerva._

_"You have coffee!? I have been guzzling pumpkin juice since first year and you have coffee!" shouted a flabbergasted Hermione._

_"Of course, my dear. What? You thought I was bright eyed and bushy tailed in the morning out of my own volition? Come, I will grab you a cup."_

_They made to stand and the Room banished their partition. Simultaneously the two women thanked the Room resulting in cathartic chuckles. As they made to leave they heard whimpering from their right to a still struggling and now tame looking Ron. Minerva looked to Hermione._

_"I think we should tell him and at least leave him on the blankets while he waits for the Ministry," responded to Minerva's silent question._

_So they levitated him onto the knot of ill organized blankets and with each word they spoke the fear in his eyes increased. He hadn't thought about the consequences of his actions as he made to strike Hermione, only that he wanted her to listen and thought he deserved her respect. He realized now how wrong he was, but it was much too late. He had the two Brightest Witches of Their Age against him and knew there would be no escape for him._

_The two women made their way toward the door and after fire calling a most confused Minister, settled in with a steaming cup of coffee and game of chess to calm their nerves for what was to come the following morning._


End file.
